csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki talk:Admin Portal/Archive 1
'Ilovethesims199 socks' Here is a discussion regarding the latest news on the activity surrounding our friend Ilovethesims199. C.Syde55, a C.Syde65 imposter, is the latest sock-puppet of Ilovethesims199. I think it must have been on the same day I blocked this sock-puppet for sock-puppetry and impersonating me, that I sent a request to Wikia Staff requesting that the imposter's account be globally disabled. A few days later, I received the following message: While I'm not exactly certain how this has helped - since there's no visible signs that the im-poster really has been disabled, (e.g. ) - I can only guess that the actions wikia staff have taken have yet to be discovered. After all this is probably my first crack at what it truly feels like to be an administrator. And this is the first time I've had a reason for blocking a user on my wiki, besides out of precaution. I suppose I'd better just get back to editing, and block any more sock-puppets that happen to find their way into my wiki, block the ILTS199 socks that have tried to contact me at ModtheSims, and ignore the socks that try to contact me on the wikipedia. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:04, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently C.Syde55's account has been globally disabled. It would appear that when an account has been closed, or in this case should I say, disabled, it takes a couple of days for the global disablement to show. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ''' and EpicMineCrafter101 Now today we have two suspected sock-puppets on our hands, the former of which has already been blocked due to being an obvious sock-puppet of ILovetheSims199. The latter of which whom everyone including me has believed to be a good faith user up until this point still remains at large. A few days ago it was discovered that EpicMineCrafter had the same avatar as Chrissy Brown, a YouTube account who is clearly run by the same user that is known on wikia as ILoveSims5. Since they were reported to have the same avatar, Chrissy Brown changed her avatar, which I see as very suspicious. If they were innocent, then why did they change their avatar now? Why not in a couple of weeks? If EpicMineCrafter turns out to be ILoveSims5, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to block EpicMineCrafter from editing this wiki - as it turns out, she has in fact joined this wiki, although she hasn't made any contributions. I suspect she may have been lurking in my wiki chat room while I was AFK. If she is ILoveSims5, and if I do need to block her account, I will have re-block all of ILoveSims5's old accounts to ensure that she can not attempt to edit this wiki, should she ever give up on editing the Sims wiki. I do hope that EpicMineCrafter does turn out to be a different user, because then it would mean that ILoveSims5 really has done a bunk, and I would still have to deal with only one owner of socks. But at the same time, the wiki policies say that any user who is known to have a past history of sock-puppet accounts that shows an interest in this wiki, - as shown by the user's lack of desire to remove this wiki from their list of favourite wikis, and by their having a join date - is strictly forbidden to be a part of this wiki, regardless if the user has had a change of heart. Should these policies be too tough on users that would otherwise want to be editors of this site, I can always change them, or maybe an outsider could give their input on what policies should be retained and whatnot. I for one, can not agree with allowing users with a past history of sock-puppet accounts to edit this wiki, because as some may have noticed, my tensions rise when a sock-puppet, or possible sock-puppet is on the loose, and my tensions fall when a user is either proven guilty and blocked, or they are proven innocent. Therefore it's best if each sock-puppet is reported and sanctioned as soon as possible. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :I have been tempted to just go ahead and block this user, but I can't do that because I don't have sufficient evidence to confirm that that really is a sock-puppet, and if I just blocked them now, that would be a prime example of lack of good faith. I've already requested for a check user to confirm whether this is a sock-puppet account, only to be told that I needed to explain what kind of disruption is being caused by someone's suspected use of multiple accounts. I'll make a plan to elaborate on it, but I can't take any action at the present time since I can't confirm if these accounts really are owned by the same user. :Since I've started this discussion here, that user that is suspected of being a sock-puppet has removed my wiki from their list of favourite wikis. Again I ask myself, why exactly have they chosen to do this now? If they were going to remove it from their favourite wikis list, why didn't they do it sooner? And why didn't they do it at a time, when they weren't being suspected of sock-puppetry. If they were innocent, they probably wouldn't have been so quick to remove my wiki from their list of favourite wikis. And why were they, of all people, observant enough to notice the discussion that I started here? - as evidenced by their removing my wiki from their list of favourite wikis. :-- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again my request to do a check-user has not been taken into consideration. They've said that they can't do a check-user unless the suspected sock-puppets have been causing disruption on this wiki. And EpicMineCrafter hasn't really been causing disruption, even though on my wiki, suspected sock-puppetry can not be taken lightly. ::Come to think of it, the user EpicMineCrafter has pointed out that she shows an interest in maths, and used to show an interest in science, which ILoveSims5 herself expressed interest in. But I'm going to have to leave this discussion for the mean time until further notice. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:32, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::And now, EpicMineCrafter has removed me from her friends list, which can only make things, if possible, even more suspicious. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) More Sock-puppets discussion I happened to browse the category of indefinitely blocked users on my wiki yesterday and discovered that EpicMineCrafter101, the latest sock-puppet of ILoveSims5 has targeted a wiki known as The Sims Serias Wiki. Apparently they were given administrator rights there, free of charge. The founder of this wiki is , an obvious sock-puppet of ILovetheSims199, as evidenced by their fraternisation with past sock-puppets of Corymach7 (a.k.a Machkovich Monster777), and ILoveSims5. Browsing the wiki's history, reveals that SimsMaster77 has pointlessly blocked all the administrators of The Sims Wiki for intimidating behaviour and harassment which none of them ever committed. They have also blocked me, which is not surprising, given that in addition to administrators, the wiki trolls often attempt to disrupt the users with a strong dedication to the wiki in question. Although I myself am currently not an administrator of the Sims wiki, it is obvious why they chose to block me, of all non administrators, because of my open dislike towards users who excessively break rules, and in the case of ILovetheSims199, create countless sock-puppets. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I have reported and re-reported EpicMineCrafter101 to wikia staff, as of yesterday. SimsMaster77 was globally blocked by wikia staff across the wikia network by the time I got up this morning. The wiki SimsMaster has founded was also closed down, for being created solely to cause disruption. :Wikia staff still aren't prepared to check to see if EpicMineCrafter and ILoveSims5 are the same user, 1) because they aren't being disruptive, 2) sock-puppetry in general is not against the wikia terms of use, 3) they can't accept this page as proof that they are underage, since it's not on a wikia site. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:52, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Changing the name of this wiki, or withdrawing the "test" bit of the wiki title Hello admins (um, myself), for a few days now I've been thinking that it might be a good idea to consider changing the name of this wiki. Over the past few days I've noticed that this wiki which started off as a test wiki has begun to move away from being as such, to being a wiki mostly for my personal interests. Well I think that we can fix this issue by renaming this wiki to something that doesn't involve the word test, because a lot of users I've noticed seem to act somewhat cold towards this wiki due to being a test wiki, even though nowadays, it's mostly just a wiki to reflect my personal interests. I'll be honest that it's still a wiki where I can test out stuff, but that's only about a third of what this wiki now is. I was also thinking maybe I could attract new users by changing the name of my wiki, since I think the "test" part of the wiki name may not be a pretty picture. So in the near future I will consider requesting that this wiki be re-named. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've sent a request to wikia staff. Will be expecting a response in the next day or two. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::C.Syde's Test Wiki is now officially re-named C.Syde's Wiki. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) 'ILoveSims19' By now I'm sure that me and myself are familiar with our newest tactics surrounding ILoveSims19, but I'm going to start this sole discussion for whatever use it may have. It's best that we stick to our newest tactics - to ignore ILS19 completely, and if he tries to convince us that he's now innocent, we ignore that to. If he was going to improve, he should have done so by now, so we've been sticking to this "revert, block, ignore" tactic for quite some time now, and I think we've done well at it. To extend this tactic even further, I have recently decided not to join any sites that he has joined, and if he joins any sites that I have already joined, then I act as if he's not there, and delete any messages he posts me, or revert them. And to just simply block him on the three sites that I have administrator rights. Because I've discovered to my horror, that one of his newest tactics is to trick me into dealing with him the wrong way, and then to spam messages on the message walls of all the Sims wiki administrators, so that they can notice me trying to put up with him. But my tactics have improved significantly since then, and so we'll keep it at that. I've blocked three of his IP addresses, and one IP range from editing my wiki, and I will not let my guard down, in-case I get the chance to discover and block any more of his IP addresses. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's best that we leave this discussion at that because discussing these issues regarding this user will probably just make them more likely to do disruptive things. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) 'More Sock-puppets Discussion' On the 14th June 2015, (previously known as KazeNoYesKo) claimed to be , a retired Sims wiki bureaucrat, and requested that they have their bureaucrat rights reinstated. When I first discovered this request, I was a tad confused as to why they would ask for their bureaucrat rights to be reinstated when they'd never been revoked in the first place. I re-read their request a few times and looked at their user profile and realised that the account was a new one "KazeNoYesKo", and not "KazeNoYouko" as I had misinterpreted. Hi It's me KazeNoYouko I am back I forgot my password and don't have the Emial to change it. Can I have my bureaucrat rights back? Several users including myself believed these claims to be true until they were blocked ten days later when they were exposed as a fraud. Even though it was clear that this imposter was inexperienced and clearly did not have the experience that I would have expected from a retired bureaucrat, I was nonetheless surprised when I discovered that they were an imposter. I noticed that they had added me to their circles. I didn't mind this at first, since I was under the impression that they were wanting to sleep with more experienced users to try and work their way towards regaining their bureaucrat rights. I believed that there would be benefits. If it meant that they would support me the next time I nominated myself, or became nominated for administrator rights, even though I would not have supported them, should they have obtained rollback rights and requested admin rights, since I believed them to be too inexperienced. When I discovered that they'd been blocked, I checked the circles of their google account, and found that they'd also added an account "K6ka1" (possibly the google account of ) to their circles. This is what put me under the impression that they were a sock-puppet of . I took a photo of an image as proof, along with further proof that I'd found that they were ILoveSims19 - unfortunately the second piece of evidence can not be displayed publicly, but it was clear evidence that they were ILoveSims19. I blocked KazeTheGreat's google account, forcing him to lose contact with my google account, blocked his wikia account from contributing to my wiki, and I reported him to VSTF. The Volunteer Spam Task Force globally blocked him and cleaned up his contributions across wiki, but I felt that his behaviour needed to be dealt with further, so I reported him to wikia staff, asking for his account to be globally disabled. If KazeNoYouko discovered this imposter, I imagine he would have been pretty disgusted. I had already used the same hidden source of evidence I found to expose and block many previous sock-puppet accounts of ILoveSims19 including , , , and from editing my wiki. I would do the same with several subsequent sock-puppet accounts such as . ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives